Zyro and Ash :Kanto
by RedSteaminHotBull
Summary: Zyro is on his way to become a pokemon champion with the help of his partner Storm bigger than normal different feisty shinx. And Ash wants and is on his way to become a pokemon master. As they travel through all the regions they will catch many types of pokemon. Disclaimer: Do not own pokemon.


IN PALLET TOWN...**REGULAR POV.**

We find a 10 year old boy staring at himself in the mirror. He has a wolf-like lopsided grin with sharper and longer K-9 like teeth. This is Zyro Elukimate. Today is a big day for him, the day that he starts his pokemon journey. For this special day he is wearing an onyx black and electric blue vest like shirt with a hood and pockets on the inside and outside. He is wearing black pants with the same electric blue stripe down his pants and black and electric blue fingerless gloves. On his black high-top Adidas like shoes are two electric blue stripes. He has deep electric blue eyes that could show all his emotions. He also has onyx black slanted, spikey hair with a natural electric blue streak on one spike. A electric blue bandana keeps all of it from falling in his face, for some reason it is very moldable. All of a sudden a voice comes from downstairs it says "ZYRO WHY DO YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME LOOKING AT YOURSELF! GET DOWN STAIRS BEFORE YOUR LATE!" Zyro was dazed from the sudden outburst, so he runs downstairs without another word. When he got downstairs there were pancakes, sausage, eggs, and bacon. To drink there was Sprite or orange juice. He inhaled all of the food fast, but he was neat to. He got his backpack. Then he went to the backyard to get the shiny Riolu that he found and saved when he was younger from death's door. Zyro named it Rush and it had stayed with him ever since. "RUSH COME ON, TIME TO GO!" a gold and black Riolu bounded from the forest looking as happy as ever. When Rush made his way over he happily bounded into Zyro's arms. Thanks to Rush Zyro learned how to control aura, and since he was a kid he knew that pokemon trainers needed to be fit and calm. So now he had muscles that would start to grow as he did. He ran to Professor Oak's lab to get his starter and officially catch Rush. When he got there unknown to him Ash Ketchum would be there 30 minutes after him." Zyro is late," Prof. Oak thought, when all of a sudden the door burst open revealing Zyro." Sorry, sorry I know I'm late, but is there at least one pokemon left?!" Prof. Oak sighed and took out 3 pokeballs, but before he released them he said, "None of these pokemon trust humans," Zyro nodded. Prof. Oak released the pokemon, and immediately they all started to growl, the pokemon were Deino, Shinx, and Pikachu. Zyro gave the best wolf puppy dog look he could muster and asked, "Can I have the Deino, and the Shinx?" that question caught the Prof. off guard, then he looked at Zyro and saw one K-9 sticking out of his mouth, and he had the best puppy-dog look ever!" Alright alright, just stop the look!" Zyro stopped and fist bumped with Rush. Prof. gave Zyro his pokeballs and pokedex. Zyro returned Deino, but tried and failed to return Shinx, "You must not like pokeballs, huh?" the Shinx looked surprised but nodded. "Alright you can ride on my head, my hair is really soft!" the Shinx still growled, but nodded, the human was right! His hair is like silk, the Shinx thought. Zyro reached up and was going to try and pet Shinx, but when he did shinx sent a thunderbolt at his hand all of them except for shinx ended up getting electrocuted. Zyro sighed and said, "You must have lightningrod shinx." Zyro shook himself off and walked out. When he got outside a big crowd had formed, and his mom, Eliria Elukimate, was at the front. She ran up to him, gave him a hug and styled his hair so it was like his father's Giovanni. Eliria sighed and said, "My baby boy has grown up." Zyro gave his wolf-like grin, and his mother smiled. She said," Now go out there and be the best pokemon champion!" Zyro replied," AW YEAH!" and the whole crowd cheered. Zyro shook his head so his hair would go back to its natural style. He said bye to his mom and walked off into the forest. "Oh yeah I forgot!" He put Rush down and said, "Okay Rush I'm going to officially catch you." Rush nodded. Zyro threw the pokeball at him and it only twitched then it clicked signifying that he was caught. Zyro picked the pokeball up and threw it Rush came out happy."Alright! Now for part 2 and 3!" Zyro took a sleeping shinx from his head, then took out deino's pokeball and threw it. Deino came out cautious, and curious. Shinx woke up on the ground and thought he had been abandoned again until he saw Zyro sitting crossed-legged in front of him, now he was reassured that this trainer wouldn't leave him to die."Alright shinx, deino I'm going to be a pokemon champion and I need you by my side to do it, together we'll get stronger and beat everybody in our way! Deino you'll be the most powerful Hydrigeon, and Shinx you'll be the most powerful Luxray! NOW ARE YOU GUYS WITH ME!?" The area was filled with SHIN SHINX es and DEI DEINO os and RI RIO RIOLU es."ALRIGHT now you two need names, hmm….deino how abooout…Erubius? Dei dei! Okay now Shinx how about Storm, cuz your mood is always changing like mine! Shin Shinx!"Alright let's start training!" Zyro took them to a forest clearing and said, "All right guys, he hung 4 concrete slabs in 4 places, then he pulled a big long concrete slab and balanced it with dirt. Then he got 8 sticks and put them in a line in the dirt."Alright guys, Rush you go to the side with the big 'crete slab, now what you need to do is start at the first hanging slab and do a quick attack and a force palm then as fast as you can and higher and jump over the big slab and chop it with your hand, then run to the other slab and do 2 punches and 2 kicks, do that for about…2 hours or until the slabs break, then eventually you'll learn extreme speed, agility, mega punch, mega kick and karate chop, and maybe close combat, then come with me and I'll teach you copycat. Now Storm you need to go to the first slab and use scratch the run as fast as you can from that one and then to the branches then avoid being hit, then run to the other one and hit your tail against it as hard as you can and do that for about 2 hours too okay!?" "And to make it interesting every 10 times you do it you get a poketreat, and if you break the slab you get 2 of 'em!" Everyone was now getting used to their new moves, Storm now had: iron tail, extreme speed, scratch, bite, agility, metal claw, dig ,quick attack, thunderbolt, thunder shock, thunder, mega punch, screech, and roar. And he is a level 23. Rush now has: mega punch, mega kick, karate chop, metal sound, metal claw, copycat, agility, extreme speed, force palm, quick attack, dig, bite, and growl. Rush is now a level 23 too. Erubius now has: scratch, screech, quick attack, bite, crunch, dark pulse, tackle, metal claw, flash, and hyper beam. He is now a level 22. Then all of a sudden Zyro hai'd silently and pounded his fist against his hand and immediately all his pokemon stopped and gave all their attention to Zyro. Storm ran over to Zyro's side to see what he needed "You know what to do Storm?" Zyro asked while still looking at the pidgeotto and spearow. Storm only nodded silently,"Alright, GO NOW DO IT NOW STORM!" His trainer believing in him gave Storm an extra boost in confidence, so he charged up his thunderbolt and released it at the two flying types. The thunderbolt immediately knocked them both out. "AWESOME STORM!" Zyro did a downward fistpump with his left arm causing his hair to sway to the left due to the lack of gravity on the right side, then he walked over with 2 pokeballs and touched both of them on the head and they were sucked in. Then he walked over to Storm picked him up and started to scratch behind his ears and said, "I love you Storm don't you ever forget that. You did awesome!" Storm touched at being loved once in his life for the first time was happy beyond belief and started licking Zyro then hopped on his shoulder he then decided that he was never going to leave his trainer, Zyro. Zyro then took out the pokeballs and released spearow and pidgeotto. When they came out they groaned at being hurt so bad, "Wow Storm you really did a number on 'em huh? Storm looked sheepish. "Heh heh, now let's get you two healed up! He took out 2 potions and sprayed them. Now that he had their attention he asked," Do you guys want to be on my team, be the best of the best, beat anyone or anything in our way and be champions!?" Surprised by their new trainer's sudden outburst gasped, smiled and said OTTO! And SPEAR OW! "Alright you both now need names, how abooout… how about Razor and Ace? They nodded. "Let's train!" They now knew gust, whirlwind, wing attack, steel wing, aerial ace, peck, drill peck, screech, quick attack, agility and restore. "Okay guys that's enough." Zyro held out his arms for them to land on. When they landed he pulled his arms back on his backpack and that was their perch. Zyro sensed someone not far away and wanted to see who it was. "Come on guys I sense somebody." On their way to find the person he trips over a rock and scratches his eye on a sharp branch. Even though the scratch was only minor, all Zyro's pokemon wanted revenge on the tree and rock for hurting their trainer. Storm had the first shots, he sent out a thunderbolt at the tree, and a mega punch at the rock, Rush had the next shots he used copycat and used another thunderbolt at the tree and a mega kick at the rock, by the time all of Zyro's pokemon had finished with the tree and rock there was nothing but debris left. Zyro got up and hissed at the pain Storm heard him, then jumped up on his shoulder then licked away the rest of the blood as if to make the pain go away. "Thanks Storm" Zyro then saw all the debris and slightly gasped "You guys were serious weren't you?" Everyone looked sheepish then! Then there was a rustle in the bushes "Everyone on guard!" Out of the bushes came Ash Ketchum**,( you guys all know how he looks in the series)**"Um hi I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum are you a pokemon trainer?" "Yeah, I'm Zyro, Zyro Elukimate" "Well let's have a pokemon battle if I win you travel with me if I lose you can… well… uh go back to your regular life." "Okay let's start!" "Storm let's go!" "GO PIKACHU!" "Storm use **agility**." "Now use **iron tail.**"**(Zyro looks like a beyblader doing this)** "Pikachu thunderbolt!" "You too Storm!" Storm easily overpowered Pikachu. And Zyro won the battle. "Aww I lost!" "I'll still go with you though." "Thanks." "No prob." "You did awesome on your first battle Storm! Now let's head to Pewter City!"


End file.
